nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Ellatt
is a member of the Celestial Clan. Appearance Ellatt looks extremely similar to Elizabeth but with shorter bangs and a pair of short wings. Ellatt wears a pink shirt with golden lines around the neckline with and circle in the middle of the collar exposing her cleavage. The bottom of her shirt is split and at the end of each split, parts have a maroon colored design. Ellatt wears yellow shorts and light brown roman looking sandals. Personality According to Solaad, she is less fair-tempered than Elizabeth. She is shown to be very contributed to helping others, saving a group of celestials from a Red Demon or helping Elizabeth heal Meliodas. History At some point, Ellatt met Solaad and became his fiancee, wanting to help him in his responsibility as the future Head Warrior of the Celestials. Plot The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky Ellatt meets Meliodas and Hawk when they reach the Sky Temple. Due to the similarities between Meliodas and Solaad, Ellatt confuses him with her fiancee until she notices his lack of wings. She tries to avoid his imprisonment, but Meliodas agree with that. She later finds Meliodas after he escaped from prison, then he tells her that he is not Solaad. There, when Dahaaka breaks free from the Egg Rock, Ellatt rushes to the temple for the Winged Sword. However, she returns to see Meliodas defeating Dahaaka. That night after the banquet, Ellatt gives Meliodas a Celestial battledress and makes clear that he is not Solaad, but she asks him to pretend to be until the succession ceremony stating her trust in Solaad and that he will come back to marry her. In the middle of the ceremony, the Six Knights of Black are released from the Egg Rock and Ellatt decides to join the battle even when Meliodas warns her of the danger. Ellatt jumps to attack Pump with her sword, and Pump wonders if he must kill her or make her suffer. Meliodas then stops Ellat before she gets pierced by Pump's needles. Understanding that Meliodas is Bellion's objective, Pump let him fight Meliodas, getting annoyed by Bellion's ignorance towards his desire of enjoy fighting. Pump resumes his fight with Ellatt, resisting all of her sword hits and then paralyze her with his Hypno Stinger. However, before he can kill her, Ellatt is saved by Solaad and the two happily reunite. When Meliodas is stabbed with the Winged Sword, Ellat takes charge of healing Zoria and then helps Elizabeth to heal Meliodas. When everyone fears Meliodas for being a Demon, Ellatt reminds Zoria that Meliodas is who have helping and saving them from the Demon Clan. Ellat later joins Elizabeth and the other Celestials to give Solaad the power of their Ark to seal Baruja. In the aftermath, Ellatt says goodbye to her new friends. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Celestial Clan, Ellat has a pair of wings that grants her the ability to flight. She also shows the ability to heal injuries. Abilities :Main article: Ark * |Seiki (Āku)|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. Relationships Battles *Ellatt vs. Pump: Indecisive References }} Navigation it:Ellatt Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Celestials